Together
by brubbs
Summary: Lucy ouviu passadas leves adentrando ao quarto, e ela se xingou internamente. Não queria que ninguém da guilda a visse assim. Não agora. Ou talvez quem sabe.. nunca. / Baseado no capítulo 291.


**One shot baseada do capítulo 291 - Batalha Naval.**

* * *

Natsu estivera ali por dois dias. E ela não havia acordado.

Hora ou outra ele segurava uma mão dela nas suas, mãos que costumavam ser tão quentes e macias, estavam tão gélidas quanto uma das criações de Gray.

E ele não se importava com competição nenhuma no momento. Ele só queria que ela acordasse, que abrisse aqueles olhos grandes e brilhosos dela. E que sorrisse.

Mas sorrir seria uma situação difícil pra ela. E ele sabia.

Sabertooth ia pagar. E ele achava bom aquela Minerva tomar cuidado.

- Natsu.. – alguém interrompeu seus pensamentos – Vamos comer alguma coisa, a guilda está toda reunida, e você não sai daí a dois dias. Precisa se alimentar!

Era Erza.

Natsu a encarou sem expressão nenhuma.

- Eu não..

- NATSU! – Ela o olhou irritada – Sei que está preocupada com ela, todos estamos, mas por favor, você precisa comer alguma coisa, quer ocupar a outra cama também? – Ela apontou para a cama da enfermaria que estava ao lado da cama da Lucy.

Ele bufou e ela continuou:

- Vamos, é rapidinho e você já volta. Ou posso pedir para outra pessoa ficar aqui, tenho certeza que a Levy..

Mas ela não terminou, Natsu passou pela porta como um furacão.

Erza deu um último olhar triste para Lucy e depois o seguiu.

* * *

Lucy suprimiu o gemido de dor. Seu coração batia tão fracamente, em um som único e continuo que parecia que ia moer suas costelas.

Tentou manter-se imóvel até as vozes cessarem e os passos no corredor estivessem longe o suficiente.

Ela tinha ouvido Natsu e Erza discutir sobre comer alguma coisa. Mas a dor era tanta que era difícil se concentrar e ouvir alguma coisa claramente.

Tentou apoiar os dois braços ao lado do corpo para dar sustentação para que pudesse sentar-se, mas dessa vez não reprimiu o gemido.

Na verdade ela gritou de dor, era como se cada parte do seu corpo queimasse. Ela sentia-se queimando por dentro, mas por fora estava tão frio.. tão frio.

Em sua segunda tentativa, ela conseguiu sentar-se na cama, apoiando as costas rígidas na parede. Virou o pescoço levemente para o lado, temendo outra seção de pontadas de dor e viu uma bandeja com alguns alimentos.

Ela comeu duas maçãs, entre caretas e murmúrios de dor.

Ouviu passadas leves adentrando ao quarto, e ela se xingou internamente. Não queria que ninguém da guilda a visse assim. Não agora. Ou talvez quem sabe.. nunca.

Não Erza, que para ela era o exemplo de mulher.

Não Wendy, que para ela era o exemplo de superação.

E não Natsu que para ela era...

Agora mais do que nunca sentia-se fraca. Inútil. Não teria coragem de olhar para as faces de seus companheiros.

Por sorte – ou talvez nem tanto – era Polyushka quem havia entrado no quarto.

- Você acordou.. – Ela disse baixinho.

Ela lhe ofereceu um vidro com um líquido de coloração estranha. E Lucy aceitou.

Ela estava se sentindo melhor cada vez que tomava um gole. Involuntariamente lágrimas silenciosas caíram sobre seu rosto. Estava sendo salva. De novo.

- Obrigada.. – Ela disse a contra gosto.

A mulher assentiu e a observou por um tempo.

Lucy levantou-se da cama, ainda sentindo um pouco de dor e foi para o banheiro, banhar-se.

Quando saiu do seu banho, com roupas limpas e um olhar triste, pode ver que Polyushka ainda estava ali, agora sentada do lado de sua cama.

Lucy pegou suas chaves e depois se dirigiu até a porta.

- Estou indo embora. – Disse mais a si mesma do que para a mulher a sua frente.

E foi, envergonhada demais para falar qualquer coisa.

* * *

Natsu andava impaciente pelo corredor de volta ao quarto. Havia demorado muito. Pessoas o enchiam de perguntas e palavras de conforto. E aquilo foi mais torturante do que ele pensava que ia ser.

Quando finalmente entrou no quarto, encontrou uma cama vazia. E arrumada.

Ele arregalou ligeiramente os olhos.

- ONDE ELA ESTÁ? - Gritou para a mulher que estava de costas para ele, que mantinha seu olhar firme na janela.

- Ela foi em..

Não terminou. Não havia mais ninguém ali.

Suspirou frustrada.

- Tsc, esses humanos..

* * *

Natsu corria pela a cidade como se sua vida dependesse disso, ar lhe faltava dos pulmões vez ou outra, mas ele não se importava.

Foi então que depois de muito correr, a viu na saída da cidade. Ela tinha pegado um caminho mais longo, mas era um caminho por onde ninguém quase passava. Ela andava com a cabeça abaixada ignorando o olhar de todos. Andava devagar, como se sentisse dor.

Ele sentiu.. compreensão.

Ele correu até parar um metro de distância dela, sua respiração ofegante.

- Lucy, o que pensa que está fazendo?

* * *

Lucy sentia a respiração ofegante em suas costas, tentando ignorar o arrepio que aquilo lhe causava.

Ela queria chorar, estava se segurando para não o fazer.

- Por favor Natsu.. não torne isso mais difícil.. eu nem consigo.. te olhar - Ela dizia reprimindo o soluço.

Ele a virou para si. E foi então que ela não se conteve e suas lágrimas rolaram por sua face.

Natsu a olhava com uma expressão que ela não sabia explicar.

- O que te faz pensar que pode me abandonar, Lucy?

Ela arregalou os olhos.

Ele passou os dedos em suas bochechas, limpando suas lágrimas.

- Você fica mais bonita sorrindo.. eu não gosto de te ver chorar.

- Natsu.. por favor..

Ele colocou um dedo nos lábios dela.

- O que te faz pensar que vamos ficar bravos por que você perdeu? Aquela mulher foi injusta, nós todos sabemos disso.

- Eu sou fraca Natsu.. a mais fraca da Fairy Tail.. eu só mancho a reputação da guilda.. eu sempre tenho que ser protegida.

- Você mancha a reputação da guilda – Ele agora gritou – Lucy, nós somos uma família! Você se esqueceu? Pare de dizer essas bobagens, você só nos trouxe felicidade, você _me_ trouxe felicidade, caramba! Não pode ir embora porque perdeu! Eu já perdi muitas batalhas na minha vida! Perdi meu pai, achei que tivesse perdido a Lisanna, uma nakama preciosa.. Não me faça perder_ você_ também!

Ela arregalou os olhos novamente.

- Natsu..

- Lucy, eu te levantei na sua primeira derrota. Vou te levantar quantas vezes forem preciso. Vamos passar por isso, juntos. – Ele deu um beijo na testa dela.

- E então.. vamos voltar? – Ele estendeu a mão para ela, com aquele sorriso que só ele tinha.

- Juntos.

Ela pegou na mão dele. Enquanto ela estivesse Natsu, ela não temeria nada.

E então caminhou de volta para a Fairy Tail. Para sua família.


End file.
